


Christmas In New York Time Lord Style

by Jania28



Series: Doctor Who Series Seven Heroes Style [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man smiled but didn’t shake the offered hand, which was oddly rude for someone who had been so far very polite and overly calm. “I’m Nate,” he said, “nice bow tie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In New York Time Lord Style

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes and Doctor Who belong to Steven Moffat and Tim Kring I own nothing and this story was written out of love and fannish joy!

New York: Christmas Past

 

When he was little and still believed in Santa Gabriel loved Christmas, but now he was ten and knew better. Christmas was for people who had families that loved them and presents under the tree, Christmas wasn’t for people like him. The little boy sat on the steps of his apartment building thinking these deep adult thoughts while people rushed by on their way somewhere more important than him.

Finally boredom drove him to the edge of the street where he started using the deep drifts of snow New York was lucky to still have to make a snowman. One ball of water and ice at a time, Gabriel built a friend for himself. He added two stone eyes, a pebble mouth and a pair skinny stick arms to complete the look.

Stepping back Gabriel frowned and shook his head, snowmen should look like the ones he saw on TV not this sad, gray creature that looked like it was already melting. Pulling back his foot, the boy was ready to kick his creation to pieces when he heard it. “Gabriel.” He stopped, the deep cold voice freezing him in his tracks. “Gabriel,” the voice said again and the child realized it was coming from his snowman.

Fear was foreign to Gabriel Gray, so while most children would have run away in terror at the sight of a talking snowman, he moved closer his dark eyes fixed on the stone ones of the creature. “Yes,” he said his voice calm and clear. The snowman appeared to smile and spoke with the assurance of one who knows. “You are special and one day I will need you.” Gabriel snorted believing like most children, that all adults are liars. It didn’t matter to him if they were made of snow or not….they still lied.

“How are you going to need me,” he challenged the snowman, whose smile appeared to grow wider and colder in one moment. “Come closer,” it replied, “and I shall tell you.” So Gabriel did eager to have a peek at his future.

 

New York: Christmas Present

The battered old blue box wheezed into existence right in the middle of Central Park without one of the busy souls passing by noticing.   Not even the young dark haired man and the pretty blond women sitting on the bench across from it noticed so deep in their conversation were they. As they continued talking, the door to the box opened wide and a skinny, dark haired man wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a thin tweed jacket popped out with a cheerful. “Ho, ho, ho.”

The pair on the bench didn’t even look up and the Doctor scowled slightly. “Merry Christmas to you too,” he muttered his former dark mood returning. He’d hoped a trip back to New York at Christmastime would have cheered him up, but already his mind was turning to his lost companions, Amy and Rory Pond-Williams. He gave himself a good shake and shut the TARDIS door behind him. “None of that now,” he muttered as he headed past the couple on the bench.

“I keep wondering if we did the right thing,” the blonde woman remarked to her companion as the Doctor walked past. The man shook his head and sighed. “It’s not like we are ever going to get the chance to ask him that are we,” he replied. Normally a conversation like that would have peaked the Doctor’s curiosity, but lost in his own mood he let it pass muttering “Ice skating, Amy loved ice skating,” as he walked away.

The rink was full of people enjoying the sunny but cold day and the Doctor joined them humming “The Twelve Days of Christmas” loud and off key. A few of his fellow skaters laughed and some joined in but mostly the strange young man was left alone which suited him just fine. He circled the rink happily a few times when the sense that someone was watching him began creeping up the back of his neck.

Without stopping his circle, the Doctor glanced around the outside of the rink and his eye fell on a snowman sitting at the entrance. It was just sitting there, like someone had gotten bored with skating and built it, but there wasn’t enough snow around the rink for that to be the case. “Odd, odd, odd,” the Doctor said skating closer to get a better look.

Next to the snowman was a real man, completely human and not at all bothered by the creature beside him. “Hello,” the Doctor said cheerfully making sure to keep things normal by adding a little wave. The man didn’t answer, just glanced at the snowman. “Hello,” the Doctor said making his voice a little louder, “did you know you are standing next to a snowman. Odd isn’t it?”

The man smiled. “A bit,” he replied his voice sounding too deep to be real. The sound washed over the Doctor and for a second he found himself moving forward without realizing he’d been asked to. He shook his head and glared. “What are you doing,” he said sternly. “The man just smiled again and replied. “Distracting you.”

Turning around, the Doctor saw three more snowmen advancing towards him. He fumbled for his sonic screwdriver but dropped it. He bent over to grab for it, but his skates had him so off balance he crashed to the ice before he reached it. Calmly, his new “friend” walked onto the ice and reached for the screwdriver himself, only to be stopped by a foot hovering over it.

“Stop,” said a gentle, calm voice with a slight rasp to it, “Gabriel stop this right now.” The first man glared at the second without speaking allowing the Doctor to get a good look at them both. Gabriel was dark, dark clothes, dark eyes, dark hair while the nameless man was lighter with blondish brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a black trench coat and black gloves. The only splash of color between the two of them was the jaunty red scarf wrapped around the nameless man’s neck.

Gabriel’s glare didn’t soften and if by a mental command, the three snowmen surrounded the Doctor making his threat clear. The nameless man didn’t move he just kept his gaze on Gabriel as he lifted one hand and waved it in the air.

All four snowmen vanished in a blink turning from menacing, sharp toothed horrors into softly falling snow. Gabriel snarled. “This isn’t over,” and slid across the ice and over the rink door leaving the Doctor confused and more than a little excited. “That was…..well I don’t know what that was but it was more interesting than ice skating I’ll tell you that much,” the Doctor said leaping to his skates and moving to follow Gabriel. For a second or two he had forgotten the man who had saved his life, but a glance over his shoulder reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

“Oh sorry,” said the embarrassed Time Lord and the nameless man smiled. “It’s alright…I wasn’t expecting you to thank me or anything.” The Doctor waved at the snow covered rink. “How did you,” but the man just shrugged and replied. “It’s just a thing I do.”  Satisfied for the moment the Doctor offered his hand. “I’m the Doctor, nice scarf”

The man smiled but didn’t shake the offered hand, which was oddly rude for someone who had been so far very polite and overly calm. “I’m Nate,” he said, “nice bow tie.” The Doctor beamed and tugged on the red and green tie he’d chosen. Pressing a button on the side caused the thing to light up and spin. Amy would have been horrified, but Nate just laughed. “Very posh,” he said.

Another tug and the Doctor’s mood shifted as he realized that for just a second he’d forgotten his “no more companions” rule. Turning on his heel he started to walk away, but Nate followed him. Now the moment was downright awkward.

“Mind if I come along,” Nate asks still in that strangely calm tone and the Doctor shook his head. “This might be dangerous and I’m sure you have somewhere to be for Christmas.” The mention of Christmas gave the Doctor Nate’s first emotional reaction of the day, the man looked sad, so sad it looked like a dark cloud of pain was hanging over him. “I…well it’s been a weird day for both of us and you seem to be the only person noticing me right now so why don’t I just take you to Gabriel and call it even.”

Thinking about this the Doctor nodded. Nate clearly knew Gabriel well that he could be pumped for information and he was curious about the whole dissolving snowman thing so he finally said. “Well if you don’t mind I don’t mind, but I just need a guide not a friend.”

Nate chuckled and fell into step with his new friend. “You know with that tie and jacket combination you need a fashion designer more than a guide.” The Doctor snorted, rolled his eyes and the gentle bickering continued as the pair passed yet another snowman it’s stone eyes glowing darkly red. 


End file.
